Daishinkan - The return of Omni-queen
by Lyne07
Summary: During a party organized by Bulma on Earth, Jaya meets for the first time the Zeno Kings. But she is far from imagining that the latter will force her to make the most difficult choice of her life...
1. Introduction

This story resumes after the power tournament! I hope you enjoy it:)

* * *

Daishinkan - The return of Omni-queen!

Prologue:

…

. The Earth at Son Gohan. …

"Gohan, it's ready!" said Videl, who was returning from the kitchen, a hot dish in his hands.

"Yes, thank you I'm coming!"

The half-Saiyan closed the lid of his laptop, got up from his seat while stretching, then left his small office before going to the dining room. A smile painted his lips when he saw his daughter sitting in her baby chair with a spoon in his hand.

"So it was good, sweetie? The child answered with a radiant smile."

Gohan wiped his daughter's mouth, took off her fruit-stained bib and folded it in half before putting it on the table beside her.

"Today, Pan managed to eat by himself with a spoon!" exclaimed the young mother, proud of her daughter. But she's still struggling not to put it everywhere…

"That's normal, she's still small! I'm sure she'll learn very quickly!"

Videl was about to place the roast tray on the table, when someone knocked on the door.

The Earthwoman took off her grey gloves, then placed them on the table before opening. A purple-haired silhouette, dressed in an elegant light beige raincoat with a V-neck, stood in front of her. She was not very big. She had a fine size with little developed but harmonious curves.

"Hello, excuse me for this inconvenience, am I well in Son Gohan's house?" she asked in a soft voice.

Videl blinked slightly, somewhat astonished. Despite her juvenile appearance, she was nothing like a child. The colour of his voice and the choice of his words denoted some maturity. Like the features of his face - which, despite their very young aspects, had acquired a certain wisdom over the years.

"Hello, yes it is here... What do you want?"

"My name is Jaya. I am from the planet Vergas and I would like to speak with your husband," she explained very courteously.

"Uh, yes… About what exactly?"

"it's kind of tricky... I think it's better to talk about it inside, if you don't mind."

"Tell me what you want with my husband first."

— Videl, what is going on? Gohan's eyes were slightly surprised at the sight of the unknown.

— Jaya?

— Hello Gohan. It's been a long time…

"You know her," asked the daughter of Satan.

"Yes, I met him when I was a child. I didn't think I'd see you again, what brings you here?"

"I am here to give you important news," said Jaya, in response to the question of the half-breed. "May I come in?"

"Of course!

The couple departed to let the Vergassian pass. Videl closed the door behind her, and waved at her to follow them."

"Just sit down. Would you like some tea?" she asked.

— Jaya said with great pleasure as she sat on the huge beige leather sofa while the housewife went to make tea in the kitchen.

"So, what is this important news?" Gohan asked, while sitting in the chair in front of the young woman.

"Your magical powers have been reactivated, Gohan… It is high time for you to join Vergas…

* * *

**Note:** The granting of magical powers to Gohan is part of the changes I wanted to make in this timeline. I wanted to add a little bit more to this somewhat loosened character in this new series. He will have a fairly important role to play in this matter.

Don't hesitate to leave me your comment ! ^^


	2. Meeting with lord Beerus

Sorry for my anglish... ^^''

* * *

Chapter 1  
Meeting with Lord Beerus

"Your powers have been reactivated, Gohan."

" What?! "A sound of broken dishes reasoned in the living room. Videl froze on the spot with wide eyes.

"What magic powers? What is she talking about?"

"It's a long story," said the Métis, in response to his wife's question.

… . Flash Back. …

The Earth, on the side of the Son family, 12 years earlier. …

"Papa, Gohan, at the table!" called chichi, who was returning from the kitchen, a hot dish in his hands.

"We are coming! The half-breed and his grandfather settled in."

Chichi was about to put the fish tray on the table, when someone knocked on the door. Gohan's mother removed her grey gloves, then placed them on the table before opening. Two female figures stood in front of her. The first woman, of elongated waist, wore black jet hair with a strict bun and a long burgundy coat that went down to her ankles. The other, on the other hand, revealed a diametrically different appearance from the first woman.

It exhibited a much smaller morphology and its curves were poorly developed but harmonious however. Her hair was purple and she was wearing a light beige V-neck raincoat. At first glance, they had nothing in common. Except… their eyes are bright green and deep.

"Hello, excuse me for this inconvenience, are we well in the House of Sound?" questioned the smallest woman, in a gentle and polite voice. Chichi blinked slightly, somewhat astonished.

"Hello, yes it is here... What do you want? "

" I am Jaya, and this is Kera. We are originally from the planet Vergas and would like to speak with you about your eldest son," she explained very courteously.

"Gohan? What do you want with him?"

"What we are about to tell you will surely shock you. So it would be wiser to talk about it inside, if you don't mind."

There is no way! I will not let you enter my home like that! Tell me first what you want to my son! The purple-haired Vergassian looked at the young mother for a moment as a kind smile appeared on her lips.

"As I told you, we're from Vergas, a star in the eastern galaxy. A planet of powerful Magi and Magicians, she explained quietly."

Kera continued:

"I'm part of an organization tasked with recruiting future Magicians from the peoples of the universe. And when my colleagues stopped on this planet during their inspection, they detected a magical stream emanating from your home. And I note with joy that they were not mistaken, since there is indeed a magical source present in these places... This one comes from the little boy who eats in your living room, "she finished while measuring her words.

"What? What do you say?" gave off Chichi shocked.

"Your son is a magician", answered Jaya.

"HOW? What you say does not make no sense! It is impossible! "

"Madam, do you really believe that we would have moved so far to tell you of the stories?" said Kera.

"With the quacks we can expect everything! "

"What takes place my darling? "Gyumao intervened. "Who is this person?"

"Dad! These women claim that Gohan is a Magician! "

"WHAT? What do you say?!"

"I assure you that it is the truth, "asserted Kera. Didn't you ever notice anything of strange with him?

"What do you mean? What my son is strange?!" exclaimed Chichi outraged.

"Forgive my colleague, it is not what she wanted to say, "apologized Jaya. Has there never been an incident? A curtain which caught fire or objects or objects that flew away for no apparent reason when he was angry or particularly cheerful?

Father and daughter exchanged a surprised, then embarrassed look. They both remembered perfectly when Gohan set fire to the living room couch.

"Yes, once. A few months ago… "confia chichi, still shocked by this event.

"It will be necessary for him to join the planet Vergas to be initiated to magic," Kera calmly announced.

"What? What do you mean? You want him... started Gyumao with wide eyes."

"There is no question! cut off his daughter before he can continue his sentence. My son will stay here whether you like it or not! I don't want him to have done weird, occult things I don't know where, and with whom I don't know!"

Kera's gaze crossed Jaya's for a moment. The purple-haired magician stared at the young mother with compassion. This was not the first time she had done this.

Having a child magician caused a lot of upheaval in a family. This often gave rise to many questions. Sometimes even a denial of reality.

Madam, Kera said. I understand your reluctance, but I must insist. Your son's powers will continue to increase over time and without the proper teachings, it is likely that they will eventually dominate him. I know this sounds scary, but for his sake and yours it would be better if he learned to channel them and use them properly. What he can do about Vergas.

Believe it or not, we have no intention of robbing you of your son, madam, continued Jaya. We are simply here to inform you of the situation and the opportunities available to you and your son. For the rest, the decision belongs to you, of course, tempered the Vergassian in a calm tone.

"Come, Jaya! We've done our job, and the rest is up to them. Thank you for your time. I will come back in a little while to find out your answer, she finished before "disappearing with her colleague…

... .End of flashback. ...

"Gee!" cried Videl. "I was expecting this. You, a magician"

"Yes, I know it's surprising!"

"Why have you never told me?"

I don't know. To be perfectly frank, I completely forgot that I had powers...

"Forget? Finally, Gohan, how can we forget such a thing?" said Videl, unbelieving.

"It was because of my mother. She already didn't like the idea of me becoming a warrior like my father, so a Wizard… it was simply inconceivable to her. And then she always had strict ideas about education. Even more so when it came to our academic and professional future, so…"

"Yes, I had noticed, Videl smiled. And not that yours… she added, thinking of the way her mother-in-law spoke reminiscent of Pan's. So... she refused to let you study on Vergas, right?"

"Yes. She so much didn't want me to become like those carnival charlatans she used to say, that she finally convinced me not to use magic anymore. It's too bad… I'm sure you would have been very good!"

"But it's not too late yet," said Jaya.

"I'm not sure," Gohan replied.

"My life is as good as it is. I have a job that I like, a family and…"

"Gohan, if there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that magic always works for a good reason. And if your powers are reactivated, it's because you're finally ready to assume who you are! So, perhaps it is time for you to dare to open yourself to other horizons…

* * *

—. A few months later. —

Three months had passed since Gohan had received Jaya's visit. And much had changed since then. Starting with Gohan's new "status" as an apprentice magician. In fact, after several days of reflection - and thanks to his wife's unwavering support - the half-breed had finally accepted the Vergassian proposal, to the astonishment of all. Gokû was the first to be delighted by this news. Like Goten, who since then has loved to watch his older brother practice magic. For chichi, however, it was more difficult to accept. But Gohan hoped that she would eventually make up her mind. As for the rest of the band… they were quite receptive to this new "status".

…. The Earth, at the Caspule Corporation…

The day was already well under way and the sun was casting its bright rays into the cloudless blue sky. Lying on a chaise longue, Lord Beerus stretched before yawning, his jaw wide open.

"Ah! I feel much better! Thank you for this Whis! practice," exclaimed Gokû, wiping his forehead with a white sponge cloth.

"There is nothing to it, it was a pleasure!"

"So it its soon ready? I am hungry!" said Lord Beerus.

"Yes, yes! A few more minutes of patience," exclaimed pilaf, "while a drop of sweat pierced his forehead."

"Hm…"

A few seconds later, Shû and Mai marched on the terrace with many dishes that they placed on a table not far from the god.

"There you go! Have a good appetite!"

"Hm… its not too early!"

Beerus left his chaise longue, and then sat down with Whis at the umbrella table to begin his meal with the Saiyan. Two silhouettes suddenly appeared in the middle of the terrace. The god left his pig roast for a brief moment to look at the two arrivals. He knew the first one perfectly well because it was Gohan. The other person, however, had never seen him before. She was dressed in a small white tank top with thin straps, concealed under a fuchsia pink tunic with a rounded collar and short sleeves, tightened to the waist by a wide gold leather belt.

"Hi Gohan, hi Jaya! How are you?" let go of Gokû, a chicken leg in his hand.

"Hi Dad! I'm fine thank you!"

"Hello Gokû," exclaimed the Vergassian. "I see you are in good shape."

"Hehe, yes! So Gohan has made progress?"

"Yes. And it is very applied!"

"Hello Lord Beerus! Whis! did the half-saiyan"

The cat frowned on the brow arches, then considered for a moment the young woman who accompanied the young man. She wore a much smaller size than the half-breed. And despite her brown heel boots, she did not exceed 1m60. Her purple hair with a high ponytail delicately highlighted her bright green, piercing eyes.

"Don't you introduce us?" asked the cat god.

"Of course! This is Jaya! Jaya, I present to you Lord Beerus and Whis, his assistant.

The eyes of the Vergassian have shifted slightly to this announcement. Beerus? The god of destruction? So what was a being of his rank in the mortal world? It was not his place… The young woman quickly drove her thoughts out of her mind and drew a slight smile.

"Lord Beerus, it is an honor to meet you," she exclaimed as politely as possible while bowing somewhat as a sign of respect. You too, Whis.

"All the pleasure is for me, Jaya" the cat answered politely smiling. So, like that, it is you who gives magic lessons to Gohan?

" Yes, support courses more precisely."

"I see. Gokû told me, but I don't remember. Can you tell me what planet you are from?"

"From Vergas, lord. A star in the eastern galaxy."

"Oh yes, it comes back to me now. It is the planet that houses the Majin race created by King Tayrun. These beings we had to watch closely following the actions of Buu, "Nota Beerus dreamer.

"That's it," said Jaya. "And Tayrun is my father," she added.

"Apart from Buu, we haven't had any problems with your jinns, I hope that will continue."

"Yes, of course. Don't worry, they're under surveillance."

"It would be better for you, for I will not spare you this time, warns the god of destruction. In fact, I think I'll be coming to visit you very soon. Just to make sure that everything is in order..."

"You are welcome, the Vergassian smiles kindly. With that, I must leave you. Gohan, see you next Monday?"

"Yes, without fail, thank you for escorting Jaya!"

"Please, this is normal! Lord Beerus, Whis, goodbye!"

"Goodbye Princess Jaya," said the cat, as he watched the Vergassian teleport. "See you very soon."


	3. King Zeno

Chapter 2  
The Zenos enter the scene

* * *

… . A few months later. …

Bulma was worried. Since Gokû had asked her to organize this party, a few days before, she hardly slept. Oh, it wasn't the party itself that caused him so much trouble, no! Nor the number of people to welcome. She was used to this kind of event.

If Bulma was so worried, it was because she was getting ready to receive very special guests…

The Zen'o Kings!

The visit of a leader was always a very important event for those who welcomed him. This was even more true when it came to the rulers at the head of all the universes! On this special occasion, Bulma had made every effort to make this day as satisfying as possible for the two little kings.

The visit of a leader was always a very important event for those who welcomed him. This was even more true when it came to the rulers at the head of all the universes! On this special occasion, Bulma had made every effort to make this day as satisfying as possible for the two little kings.

different games, including a scavenger hunt, everything was put together for them to spend an unforgettable moment. At least she hoped so… Because she knew that if they got bored, even a little bit, the consequences would be catastrophic for their universe.

And was no one more conscious than Beerus. The god of destruction watched nervously the twins playing with Krilin, Plume, Oolong and Yamcha at a game of mimes under the watchful eye of the Daishinkan as well as the Bodyguards. Everyone was giving their all to satisfy the kings. And everything seemed to be going well. For the moment. The day was just beginning…

[][][][][][][]]

"Hey, hey, Jaya! How are you?" Gokû smiled as he approached the young woman who had just emerged a few metres from the huge pool in Bulma's garden.

"Hello! I'm sorry, I had a setback… I hope we're not too late…"

"No, no, don't worry! Hi Eylee, glad to see you again!" exclaimed the warrior, smiling.

"My pleasure, Gokû," replied the Majin, tilting my head slightly in sign of respect.

"I will go to the desert on the table with the others," Eylee said to his friend, taking the three bags of pastries to Bulma, where the rest of the deserts were.

"Oh, here you are!" exclaimed Trunks' mother with a cheerful air. "I'm glad you could come too, Eylee."

"Me too, Bulma! We brought pastries from Vergas."

" Oh really? Thank you very much!"

"You kindly invited us, that was the least we could do," remarked the blue Djinn.

"That's very nice! Just put them there next to the others!"

The Majin then went to join Jaya who had gone to greet the god of destruction and his Angel.

"Ah Eylee! I present to you Lord Beerus and Whis, his assistant," declared Jaya. Gentlemen, this is Eylee, my Guardian. Or my assistant if you prefer.

The shadow of a grimace passed over the face of the god of destruction at the sight of the demon.

"Don't worry, she is allowed to follow me in all my travels," added the Vergassian, who saw the cat's black gaze pointing at her like a revolver ready to fire.

"Hm…"

Lord Beerus I am delighted to meet you. You too Whis! Eylee exclaimed in a soft, polite voice while bowing slightly in sign of respect.

"The pleasure is all ours!" replied the Angel, smiling.

Berus considered the Majin for a moment. So she was the Guardian of Jaya. Interesting… As far back as he can remember, this face served as servants but also as bodyguard for some Vergassians. As Jaya was the daughter of the king, who himself had her own Guardians, it was no wonder that her daughter had them too. With the exception of the ridge that stood on her skull, she had little resemblance to Buu. Eylee adopted a silhouette much finer and elongated than . It displayed azurin blue skin. Her appendix was longer, and she went down to the calves. She also had two small fringes that covered each side of her face.

Her black eyes had beautiful turquoise-blue pupils. Its outfit consisted of a small white tank top concealed under a long heart-covering tunic with golden borders. White puffy pants, with a gold belt on which an "M" was engraved and brown heeled boots. She wore a golden bracelet on her right arm and two black cuffs with golden borders on her front arms. Its ears were decorated with creoles of the same color as its bracelet and an amethyst stone set in silver hanging from a chain finely highlighted its cleavage.

Here, I brought you Näge! pointed out the pink demon by handing him a plate full of pastries that looked very much like small madeleines.

"for example! What is it?" asked Whis, intrigued.

"It's a Vergassian pastry shop. It's buns stuffed with red fruit coulis with pomegranate mousse and mint."

"Pomegranate with mint? What a strange mixture! I really want to taste it!"

"Then you have to hurry, there's almost none left. I didn't think it would be as successful" noted Eylee, a little smile on his lips.

"Come Whis! I don't want this desert to slip through our fingers like the last time with that filthy Buu kid!" said Beerus.

"In that case, take my plate! I eat it almost every day at home," said Jaya.

"Oh, that's very kind of you! Thank you very much!" replied Whis, grasping the plate.

He took a small bun and examined it for a few seconds before putting it in the mouth.

"Oh... it's... but it's just divine! This fruit coulis is a treat for taste buds and this foam is as light as a cloud! I had some doubts about the mint, but everything goes perfectly! The Angel burst out with sparkling eyes. What do you call this?"

"Näge!" Eylee made them.

"Well, all my compliments, mademoiselle, it is a pure delight!" congratulated Whis.

"Yes, I had never tasted such a delicious dessert before! It just dethroned the Earth's caramel cream!" said Beerus.

"Thank you very much! It is true that Vergassian pastries, especially those made by Majins, are the best in the whole universe! "Winded the Djinn.

"I'm sorry to contradict you, Eylee, but that's not quite true, and you know it. Earth makes very good desserts, just like Xiohart and Eleï…"

"Yes, but it will never be as good as ours. Believe me, I have a more developed palate than yours, I know what I say! "replied the Majin.

The Vergassian lightly frowned at her friend. Eylee was uncompromising when it came to cooking. Especially when it comes to sweet foods. Jaya preferred to put an end to this little debate while it was still possible, because when she started, Eylee could not stop.

"All right, I bow down, gave way to the magician, as her smile widened. By the way, name me, I don't like to be greedy... "she added for Beerus and Whis.

"Very well, in this case also make there with us," indicated the cat.

"Eylee did you bring other cake stores?" asked Whis Interested.

"Yes, of course!"

"It will be with great pleasure!" Finished the Angel enthusiastic.

The shadow of a smile amused smile passed on the lips of Jaya while it watched his(her) best friend leaving in the direction of the sideboard(buffet) of deserts, together with the god of the destruction and with the Angel. These three had left to get on(to hear each other) well!

The Magician turned then observed one moment people who surrounded him.  
On all the guests gathered in the afternoon, she had glimpsed that a small handle. But she was impatient to get acquainted with other friends of Gokû. The smile of the young woman widens a little by thinking of Saiyan and his family. The more the time passed, the more she appreciated them. The opposite was moreover also true.

The day was well under way and the party was in full swing. Despite the absence of the sun playing hide-and-seek with the clouds, the air remained very pleasant in this early afternoon of May. The thermometer was reading 22°C. A reasonably good temperature for a beginning of May. But not enough in the eyes of Jaya who enjoyed the high temperatures more.

"Hey Jaya! Oh, hey! Jaya! Come here!" said Gokû!

The Vergassian turned his head in his direction and saw that he was waving at him. J"Hello Jaya!" exclaimed the twins with a cheerful air.

Your Majesty, I am delighted to meet you! exclaimed the young woman with a slight curtsey to show her respect. She added that she was delighted to see the Daishinkan while getting up again.

"So am I."

"Jaya! Hurry or there will be no more caramel cream!" exclaimed Eylee, always posted at the dessert buffet.

"Yes, yes, I am coming! Uh ... please excuse me," the Vergassian said to the twins, tilting her head before joining her friend.

"So, Jaya, you're going to sing us a little something?" quizzed chichi, a plate full of pastries in his right hand.

"No, no, thank you! Not today!"

"But why? We prepared everything!"

"It wasn't necessary… let go of the magician, embarrassed."

"Come on, don't be shy, Jaya!" Gohan said. "You have such a lovely voice."aya executed and approached the warrior who kept company with the supreme beings.

"I would like you to meet the Zen'o kings and the Daishinkan, the father of Whis! Zen-chan, this is Jaya, a very good friend of mine!"

The eyes of the Vergassian were slightly wide as her heart missed a beat. Zen'o? The supreme rulers of all the universes? What were they doing here? Angels, gods, supreme king… The least she could say was that Gokû had some darn high "friends"… She couldn't believe it.

"Hello Jaya!" exclaimed the twins with a cheerful air.

Your Majesty, I am delighted to meet you! exclaimed the young woman with a slight curtsey to show her respect. She added that she was delighted to see the Daishinkan while getting up again.

"So am I."

"Jaya! Hurry or there will be no more caramel cream! exclaimed Eylee, always posted at the dessert buffet.

"Yes, yes, I am coming! Uh ... please excuse me," the Vergassian said to the twins, tilting her head before joining her friend.

"So, Jaya, you're going to sing us a little something?" quizzed chichi, a plate full of pastries in his right hand.

"No, no, thank you! Not today!"

"But why? We prepared everything!"

"It wasn't necessary… let go of the magician, embarrassed."

"Come on, don't be shy, Jaya!" Gohan said. "You have such a lovely voice."

"Gohan is right," says Piccolo. "It would be a shame not to share it with others."

"Very well," yielded the Vergassian. "So I will add two more spelling exercises."

"Huh!"

"I'm kidding!" laughed Jaya when she saw the astonished look of the young father.

It was with a certain stage fright that Jaya climbed on stage with an acoustic guitar lent by Bulma, under the interested gaze of the guests. The Vergassian stared at the audience as a small, strained smile appeared on her lips. It wasn't the first time she sang in public. But she usually took the time to prepare. Which now seemed impossible, since Bulma had hastened to place the announcement. She prayed inwardly that her voice would not go too far.

To his greatest relief his prayer was heard and his stress flew away as quickly as it had arrived thanks to the encouragement of the public. A smile lit up Jaya's face as she saw the guests' hands rising and hitting the rhythm of the lively music. Some were pleasantly surprised that Gohan was not mistaken. She had - without question -, a very pretty voice.

But this was not the only thing that could be noticed. Jaya's energy when she sang was most singular. A fact that escaped neither the warriors of the band, nor Beerus and Whis. And even less so for the Daishinkan, whose gaze had been on the young woman for several seconds. This energy… He recognized it perfectly! However, it was somewhat different from the one he had known…

The Angel lightly frowned. To his left,

"Your Majesty?" called the Daishinkan.

But the Zenos did not answer. Their eyes - wide-leaned -, were pointed at the stage. They seemed in a trance.

"Is everything all right, Your Majesty?" insisted their bodyguards, who did not understand their reaction.

But no answer came to them. Their eyes suddenly flared like saucers when the two kings levitated to the stage as if drawn like butterflies to the light under the stunned gaze of all the twins raised their arms in the air while dancing to the rhythm music before stopping around Jaya, the euphoric face.

"Ho, ho, ho! ho, ho, ho!"

"Ho, ho!" repeated the two Zen'o, swinging their arms from left to right.

"I'm up there, ho, ho!"  
All the there up, ho, ho!  
Nothing to do with your desires  
i Fly into my delusions!

"My delusions! "Zeno repeated of the present.

Their enthusiasm was so communicative, that Jaya had to be violent to keep her concentration and not burst into laughter. But if in the public, Gokû, his band, and even the Daishinkan enjoyed seeing them so cheerful, it was not quite the same for Beerus and the four bodyguards of kings, definitely shocked.

"Whis, you see what I see?" questioned the god of destruction, his eyes wide open.

Yes, it seems that they are particularly sensitive to the charm of his voice, replied the Angel, with a slight smile on his lips. But it is not surprising when you think about it. It is simply beautiful! I myself have never heard a voice so enchanting.

"I am up there, ho, ho!" continued Jaya.  
All the there up, ho, ho!  
I leave you to your sighs  
Only my pleasure exists! she smiled at him for the little king who smiled at him.

The song ended a few seconds later under a thunder of applause and whistling Jaya removed her acoustic guitar from her shoulder and greeted the audience.

"Yes! Yes! That was great!" exclaimed Zen'o from the future, with a playful air.

"Oh, yes!" said his twin.

The Vergassian answered with a wide smile, then left the scene to join Gokû and his friends, while the supreme kings took their place at the side of their guards.

"That's great! I'm having a lot of fun!" said Zen'o of the present.

"Yes, so did I!" dropped the future one.

"I am delighted!" replied the Daishinkan, smiling candidly.

His gaze swept the group of Earthlings before stopping on Jaya. This young woman intrigued him. And if she was really who he thought she was, he would have to watch her very, very closely…

* * *

_  
Note: La chanson interprétée par Jaya s'intitule: "L'haut" de Esla Esnoult


	4. A concert for the Kings Zen'o

Chapter 3 A concert for the King Zen'o

* * *

... .A few days later, in the palace of King Tayrun. …

Jaya left the bathroom adjoining her bedroom, with a blue hairbrush in her right hand. And as she advanced towards her bed while painting her hair, a holographic image suddenly appeared before her in a delicate white mist. The eyes of the Vergassian

They've been on the line.

11 Piks.

Damn it! She had to hurry! If His Majesty Zeno had asked him to return to the royal palace as quickly as possible, he should not have been kept waiting! While tying her hair to a high ponytail, Jaya began to reflect on the reasons for this rather unexpected convocation. Why did they want to see her so badly? What did they want with her? The magician quickly chased away her questions so that they would not waste her more time.

Jaya put her hairbrush on the bedside table to the left of her bed before blinking. A fraction of a second later, her large turquoise green bath cloth was replaced by white jeans under a long asymmetrical azurin blue tunic with short sleeves and a rounded collar. She dressed her wrists with thin silver cuffs, quickly donned her brown heeled boots and teleported out of her room, then out of the palace where she joined Whis who was waiting for her.

\- I hope that I did not make too long …

\- No, do not worry, answered the Angel.

\- Whis, can you tell me the reasons of this summons?

\- Well, I would not know how to tell you. But it had the mattering air, then, us

Would do better to hasten we.

\- Very well, in this case, I follow you.

\- Then, put your hand on my back!

The Vergassienne ran before disappearing with him.

* * *

The first thing which perceived Jaya by arriving on the scene, was the immense palace of kings in levitation which throned proudly in the center of several multicolored spheres over stony blocks, themselves were suspended a few centimeters away from the ground. Did these balls represent universes? Probably, but she preferred not to carry too hasty judgment. After all, she did not know.

— Your Majesty, this is Jaya, whom you have asked to see,

High Priest while kneeling.

"Hello Jaya! I'm glad you're here!" exclaimed the chorus."

Two Zeno while approaching her.

"Your Majesty, I am delighted to see you again!" replied the young lady.

woman bowing slightly. You made me ask?

"Yes, I want you to sing for me!" replied the king of the present.

Whis and Jaya's eyes were slightly surprised. So it was "just" for that reason that they asked him to come so quickly? For

hear him sing?

"You… you want me to sing for you?" asked Jaya, perplexed.

"Yes! I think you have a very pretty voice, and I would like to hear others."

songs! That's why you asked to come! explained the Zeno of

present while revolving around her, guilleret.

"Yes, yes! Sing for me, please!" chained his twin, his face.

An electric shock followed by a purple flash violently traversed the young woman's body as the Zeno of the present seized her right hand. Jaya startled abruptly and instinctively stepped back, slightly stunned under the astonished gaze of all.

"What was that?" said the little king of the present.

"Uh, I don't know, I'm sorry," stammered the Vergassian, confused.

"That's okay! So will you sing for me?"

"If it makes you happy!" smiled Jaya, slightly embarrassed.

"Great! But before you sing, you must find us a nickname!"

exclaimed Zeno of the future.

"Oh yes! What are you going to call us?" says his twin.

"Your Majesty?" said Jaya, hesitating.

"No, that's not a nickname," replied the Sovereign of the future, when Smooth on his face.

"Besides, it's ugly!" adds his double.

"Okay, a nickname . . ." murmured Jaya.

The Vergassian observed a moment of reflection. A nickname, a nickname… How was she going to find it? Usually, she had no trouble doing this kind of exercise. But there, something was definitely blocking her. Why couldn't she get them a nickname? It wasn't that complicated. It was just on the surface. And though like Gokû they did not frighten her too much, she had no desire to be annihilated for having had the misfortune to choose a bad nickname…

A ceremonial silence gradually settled in the throne room. A shiver of anguish ran through Jaya's body when she felt the guards' black gaze upon her again like a sword of Damocles. But she wouldn't let it appear. Then an idea suddenly sprung up in her mind. All we had to do was pray that it suited the two little kings. Little wolves! finally gave up while a slight smile painted her lips,

The two little kings blinked as a new silence settled in the room. If the Daishinkan seemed amused by the choice of this nickname, it was not quite so for the Guards who pointed a murderous look at the young woman.

"How dare you so disrespect his majesty!"

The Guards grunted as they approached the Vergassian.

"Shut up or I will destroy you!" replied the Zeno of the present.

"Forgive us, Your Majesty!

"It's a nice nickname!" remarked the king of the present.

"Yes, I love it too! Tayrun's daughter replied with a new smile of relief."

It was less than one…

"So, Jaya, what are you singing to us?"

"Uh, you want me to sing there now? Here?"

"Well, why? Is there a problem?" asked Zeno of the present.

"No, no! None!"

The Vergassian fixed the two supreme kings while a small drop of sweat pierced his forehead. Improvisation was definitely not her cup of tea. But she did it all the same with a smile. Without an instrument, she chose to perform the first a capella song. A sweet and melodious song that lasted no more than three minutes, however.

"Wow, that was great!" cried the Zeno of the future.

"That's very true! Please go on!" says his twin, "a large one." smile at the lips.

— Of course! But… began Jaya hesitating. She turned around a little.

in the direction of the Daishinkan. I would need a piano… A queue, if possible...

"Of course," replied the angel, with a slight smile on his lips before

materialize said instrument with a simple movement of the hand.

"Thank you," said the young woman, before moving in.

"Oh, you're going to play us what?" Asked Zeno about the future while sitting

on the lid of the piano.

"It's a song called, listen to your heart," replied Jaya.

"Did you write it?" asked Zeno of the present as he joined hisd ouble.

" No, not this one. But this is one of the first songs I learned at playing the piano," smiled the young woman.

She took a small inspiration, then began to play. A feeling of plenitude invades his(her) being as a breath of pure air. The singing(song) and the music were its only releases. A way to escape the constraints of the life and the obligations(bonds) which fell to his(her,its) row(rank). An emergency exit to escape the time(weather) of some songs …

Not that she rejetât her duty. To be a princess presented all the same certain advantages. But although Jaya applied to fill perform suitably its role, she it sometimes caught envying the boldness of these fly-away rebel princesses stemming from tales which she had read when she was a child. Those who challenged shamelessly the rules rulers which were imposed on them, claiming ardently them freedom for only flag.

Fortunately, Jaya had nothing to complain about. But she knew that sooner or later, she would no longer have so much freedom. The young woman glanced furtively to her left. She noticed with surprise that Whis was no longer there. The Daishinkan and the guards of the two little kings watched him silently, but with the greatest attention. These pairs of eyes, especially those of the guards, who were watching her every move and her reactions, suddenly plunged her into a deep discomfort.

Why did Whis leave him alone with them? Jaya inhaled internally and then closed the eyelids for a moment. She shouldn't be distracted! She then turned her attention to the two Zeno lying on the belly, elbows leaning on the piano lid, supporting their heads.

More than ten minutes had passed since Jaya had started her little private concert. And curiously, the supreme kings had shown no signs of boredom. It was the other way around. They were literally captivated. The guards stared at the young pianist, stunned. How did she keep them on their toes about this style of music, they who used to get bored after only a few seconds of listening?

Was it his voice that seemed so enchanting to them? It was true that it was rather pleasant to hear, they had to recognize it. Or maybe the music? It wasn't the first one they listened to. Their eyes came out of their orbit when the Zeno of the present came - most naturally -, of the world to sit on the young woman's lap. Taken by surprise, Jaya let him do it without retaliation.

"You want to try?" she asked, smiling.

"But I don't know how to play."

"That's okay! If you don't mind, I'll take your hands guide you.

"Oh, yes!"

"I too want to play! I want to play! I want to play!" cried the Zeno of sitting on the magician's right knee.

"Of course you can!"

The young woman took the right hand of the little king of the future and then placed it on the keyboard. But at the moment when she seized her alter ego, a new discharge passed through her body, making her violently startled.

"Oh, it's happening again," said Zeno of the future.

"Yes, it happened again!" repeated his even more surprised twin.

"Yeah, that's what you call having a crush," Jaya whispered. by coming to his senses.

The Daishinkan escaped a slight laugh from this formulation.

"So, we're playing?" the Zeno of the future was impatient.

"Yes, it's gone!"

A letter to Elise, - written by a famous Terran composer -, was undoubtedly one of her favourite songs. The latter being normally a little slower, it changed its rhythm considerably in order to arouse more interest from the two little kings during the various variations. A decision that made her task a little more difficult than usual. But she enjoyed taking up the challenge. And then, if she did it, it was above all the Zenos… And they gave it back to her good!

"That was super awesome!" said Zeno, "with sparkling eyes."

"Yes, again! Again!"

The young woman performed, accompanying the two little «pianists». Two pieces followed each other for the greatest amusement of the supreme kings. But as the second piece began its second part, the eyes of the Zeno of the present began to close. His head suddenly leaned back, followed by the rest of his body which fell against Jaya's chest under the astonished gaze of all. A few seconds later, his twin joined him in Morpheus' arms, literally collapsing on the key of the piano.

Jaya froze on the spot. If she had the misfortune to move, he might wake up and who knows what might happen… The guards instantly levitated towards her to take over the Zeno of the future that was drooling on the keyboard. But as the second guard prepared to lift the second king, who was resting quietly against the young woman, the latter wavered slightly.

"Do you mind?" she asked the Guards.

"No!"

The answer fell like a cleaver on a piece of meat. An answer that Jaya pretended not to hear. Instinctively, she gently closed his embrace on the supreme king, rose up slowly, then left the seat with the greatest gentleness so as not to awaken the little sleeper under, the bewildered gaze of the guards. A rain of black eyes fell on her like meteors.

"Don't look at me like that, I won't eat it for you.

to the Guards shocked by such behavior. Where is their bedroom?

"Their room?" repeated the First Guard, "while his eyes were rounding up. It's not up to you, wretched deadly!

"Yes, but for now he's sleeping on me and I'm not going to keep him." indefinitely like this ... pointed out the young woman.

"How dare you ... the Second Guard began, outraged."

"Come on, don't get carried away! Nothing will happen to him," the Daishinkan intervened.

Come, I will lead you there, he finished for the Vergassian.

* * *

Jaya's eyes rounded like saucers when she entered the chamber of the supreme kings of all universes. The place was filled from floor to ceiling with a multitude of toys. A real nursery. For a moment, she wondered whether the Father of the Angels had made the wrong coin. Oh, she knew – at least she had it already. long understood -, that the Zeno were particularly childish for sovereigns. But she never thought it was that bad leaving aside her stupor, she approached the great bed where the Zeno of the future was already resting.

She sat down, leaned gently and gently placed the sleeping twin, head on the pillow while taking care not to wake him. Fortunately, she was lucky again. Or almost. She hardly had time to reach the door that a small voice called her. Jaya turned around, the Zeno of the future had awakened!

"Please stay still!" he exclaimed in a loud voice.

The magician's eyes were wide open. Her gaze fell on the king of the present. Wow! He was still asleep…

"Hush," replied Jaya in a gentle voice as she approached the king. " to wake him up… Her body froze when she realized what she had just said.

"I'm… sorry, I'm really confused, I…

"That's okay! You can call me by name, that's better!"

"Oh, yeah," she said, with a little smile. "You passed a good day? she asked a little awkwardly.

"Yes, it was great," said the sovereign, with a loud voice, raising the hands in the air.

"I am happy then!"

"Come, sit here!" he replied, tapping the mattress with his hand. right.

Jaya hesitated for a brief moment, then obeyed. Her eyes were wide open when the little king put his head on his knees.

"Will you come tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I…

"You must be there! So that we can play!" says Zeno of the present who had woken up in the meantime.

" Well…"

"Please!" they exclaimed in a chorus, with a broad smile on their lips.

The young woman looked at the two little kings for a moment. They looked so innocent… It was impressive and terrifying at the same time! They seemed so enthusiastic, how could she refuse? Besides, the poutelle really?

"Agreed."

"Are you reading us a story?" asked the Zeno of the present.

"Yes, yes, a story! A story!"

A slight smile painted Jaya's lips as she performed. She had no book, but she could count on her imagination! It took no more than two minutes for the little kings to fall again into Morpheus' arms. Moreover, Jaya also felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier until she collapsed on the bed, the two Zeno huddled up against her…

* * *

**Note:**

The songs performed by Jaya: "Sky is blue" by Elsa Esnoult.

"Listen to your heart" by DHT.


	5. Conspiracy

Chapter 4 Conspiracy

* * *

... Meanwhile, in a planet in the univers 7. ...

A silhouette dressed in a long burgundy cloak made its appearance. The black painted shadow remained motionless for an instant, then observed its surroundings.

The sky filled with dark clouds and lightning produced a roar to awaken the dead. The numerous puddles of water scattered around the hooded bore witness to the flood. The man frowned. The atmosphere had not changed much since its last visit. On reflection, he was even convinced that he was one of the few people who ventured into these places. And you could easily understand why ...

This landscape made up of a huge rocky desert stretching as far as the eye could see anything but welcoming. Not to mention the temperature, which was still fresh. But anyway, he had no intention of staying there ...

'Well, it's not too soon,' he exclaimed. 'Lady Anes, Lady Zarra, I'm glad to see you again,' he added, with a slight smile on my lips.

"Please forgive the delay…" the first woman flatly apologized, while the second woman bowed her right knee in sign of respect.

Tall and elongated, the first woman displayed a pale blue skin, lavender eyes and white hair tied at the top of her bun with a long fringe that covered her left side of her face. The outfit consisted of a dark purple dress with long sleeves edged in yellow on which were engraved geometric shapes and an azure blue belt marking its size. She wore white heeled shoes, tights the same color as her dress, and a grey and black ring around her neck.

Man raised his hand, palming towards the sky, while a light flowed from it. A fraction of a second later, the lightning disappeared and the rain instantly stopped. As he lowered his hand, a light suddenly appeared behind him, leaving two female silhouettes. The man turned to face the newcomers.

The second woman, on the other hand, had a humanoid body and a beige-skinned lioness head. She wore a black and white Egyptian garment, decorated with orange bands and white polygons. His chest was covered with armor of the same colour as his skirt: A long, dark red skirt split on the sides, fitted with an orange belt. She was wearing brown boots and gold bracelets on her arms and ankles.

"Did you start without us, or are we the first to arrive?" questioned the white-haired woman.

The man removed his hood with a brief movement of the right hand, revealing brown hair and light olive-green eyes. He had on his left index finger a silver ring with a ruby in which a pentagram was carved. The right side of his face was flanked by a wave-shaped red scar that extended to the neck.

"The others will not come," he said calmly.

"May I ask you why?" asked the lioness-headed goddess.

"They have been put on standby awaiting my instructions."

"What do you mean been put on standby ?" asked the woman with white hair.

"To put it simply, they are resting. I will need them in the very near future. But for now, it's best not to draw too much attention."

"Forgive me, but if the gods of the six universes brought back to life are no longer present, will this not arouse suspicion?" asked Anes.

"She is right, Daiki is not an idiot. He will soon realize that something is wrong."

"Don't worry ! By the time he finds out what I have in store for them, I would have had plenty of time to implement phase 2 of my plan. And when he finds out we still alive, it's already too late…"

"You intend to take revenge, is that it?" noted Zarra.

"Of course! What else? After what Zenia put me through, I'm entitled to a little revenge, right? Although, this time, she won't be the only one involved."

"And what are you going to do with me?" asked the goddess, anxious.

"Your power will help us here. Of course, as with Zarra, I will have to make some changes to your aura."

"Some changes? What kind?" asked the lavender-eyed woman.

"Let's just say the illusion will be such, they'll think you're just mortals. But for that, you will also have to look different, of course."

"You want us to borrow a mortal body?"

Obviously, your credibility will be further enhanced. And with the bodies I'm going to give you, you'll also be able to use Vergassian magic. Just like I've been doing all this time.

"Will you do the same for my brothers and sisters?"

— No. They have already fulfilled their role.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they came back to the source."

Zarra's eyes stretched out as she tightened the embrace of her right hand on her black and yellow sceptre. At the source? So he had sucked their gasoline back into her body... was he going to do the same with her? She had just been brought back to life, she had no desire to die once more. I mean, it wasn't a real death, since she was still living... Even though it was through him. What was he up to?

"Don't worry! I still need you here, Zarra. So you're not going to join them. I may have acquired many very useful powers during these centuries, but I am not able to compete with my brother. I need the other part of my soul to regain my full powers. But they were locked in a Talisman that Zenia hid in one of the 12 current universes. Unfortunately, the memory of her Highness has been erased. As a result, she herself does not know her location."

"And so you want us to go after him, do you?"

"No. I have another mission for you. I will give you my instructions in due course."

The woman with white hair frowned, perplexed. His desire for revenge was legitimate, but was this whole setup really worth it? After all, even if he regained his powers, nothing guaranteed his victory. All of these things were going to be all over the place ... And for good this time!

"Agreed. I will not disappoint you ..."

Father.

* * *

**Note:**

Anes - Anesone; aniseed spirits similar to pastis, made in Italy.

Zarra - Izarra; Basque liquor.


	6. The accident

Chapter 5  
The accident

* * *

"Oh, Daiki, what's the news?"

"Your Majesty, I have noticed that you have had a lot of difficulties in the past, but you have had a lot of problems with it."

"That's what I was afraid of. If they can not control their energy and their powers, that could be a problem in the future. Not to mention his incredible mischief! And to think that his brother is following the same path ... sighed the supreme queen. Perhaps the king is not wrong ..."

"What do you say? You know her better than I know her, do you think she'll be able to handle the universe the way she should?"

"Madam, your daughter is still young, but I am sure she will get to up the task entrusted to her by Her Majesty."

"Me too. By the way, what about the little prince?"

"He is progressing, Your Highness, he is progressing."

…

….

Jaya opened her eyelids and straightened up abruptly. She observed her environment, somewhat disoriented. She sat around a multitude of yellow, purple and blue cushions in a large four-poster wrought iron bed with purple and blue sheets.

The very spacious room was not very decorated. Some paintings representing planets, landscapes or universes were hung here and there. Grey and round carpets of different sizes were scattered throughout the room and a large silvery vase, adorned with pretty flowers, on the bedside table to the left of the bed.

"You are finally waking up," reasoned a masculine voice.

The young woman turned her head, her eyes peeled. The Daishinkan stood on the doorstep, smiling lightly. Jaya blinked. Where was she?

"You don't remember? You are in the Palace of the Zeno Kings," exclaimed the Angel, in response to his silent question.

The Vergassian frowned, intrigued. He read thoughts? Her memory suddenly came back to her when she remembered the day she had spent with the little kings. A thrill of anguish ran down her spine as she remembered falling asleep with them. Provided she had not made a mistake…

"Did you sleep well?" asked the Daishinkan.

"Yes, thank you," replied Jaya without thinking.

The Angel tilted his head on the right side while considering it as a scrutineer.

"I hope your nightmares didn't alter the quality of your sleep too much. It would be unfortunate if you were not at your best to play with his Zeno Majesties, they are eager to see you!"

Jaya blinked as her cheeks became somewhat stuffed. That's something else! Her strange dreams pursued her even here. Provided that she did not shout too much and that she did not get too agitated… This simple thought snatched a grimace from her. She tried to drive this idea out of her mind, then sketched out a slight smile.

"Rassure you, everything is fine."

"Perfect! There is a bathroom in the room and everything you need, if you want to refresh yourself."

"Thank you."

"Do you know that you are the first mortal to have succeeded in arousing the interest of these Zeno Majesty?"

"Really? I thought Gokû had done it before I did."

"Of course, Gokû was the first mortal to have had the privilege of becoming friend with kings. But you Jaya, you emanate something even more special", said the Angel.

"I'm not sure what," replied the magician, most sincerely.

The High Priest closed his eyes as the shadow of a smile passed over his lips. He, on the other hand, saw him perfectly. His voice exuded a particularly powerful and magical energy, not to mention his aura... A strong and infinitely soft aura. Given their very childish character, it was not surprising that the two little kings were quickly "attir" to it.

First His Gokû, then this Vergassian… Definitely, universe 7 seemed to contain beings much more fascinating than he had imagined. A curious paradox when one knew that this universe had been ranked among the lowest on the scale of mortals… He would therefore further investigate this world in the near future. But for now, her attention would be focused on this woman who seemed to have - more than anyone else -, «charmed» the supreme rulers.

"I'll let you get ready. I'll wait for you in the corridor," finished the Daishinkan, before leaving the room.

Jaya jumped out of bed and rushed into the adjoining room where she took an express shower. The supreme kings should not be kept waiting…

* * *

… . A few hours later. …

The day had just begun and the Zenos were already bursting with energy! Jaya started the activities with card games, skipping rope, and a game of hide-and-seek! There was nothing to say, if one wanted to fully satisfy the supreme kings, one had to give of his person! A task that Jaya worked to do to the best of her ability… even if it means encountering a few moments of loneliness in front of certain positions of the «Twister», a famous Earth game where it was necessary to demonstrate flexibility and agility. she'd always been told that ridicule didn't kill.

"Another game! I want to play another game!" cried the Zeno of the present.

"Yes, another game! Another game!"

Jaya stared at the kings for a moment, stunned. So they never stopped? At that rate, it was she who was going to have to take a break… She had to come up with another idea and quickly, before they got bored…

"What's going on Jaya? Are you tired already? "questioned Zeno of the present, while drops of sweat pierced the young woman's forehead.

"No, no, don't worry. It's just… I'm just a little hot! I think I need some ice!"

No sooner had she uttered these words than the walls of the room were covered with snow and the ground turned into a real ice rink under the astonished gaze of the guards. Jaya's eyes were wide open.

It's not true… Why is it triggered now?" she thought for herself, while a shiver of anguish passed through her body.

"Oh … what? Say, did you do that?" Asked the Zeno of the future.

"Uh… Yes, I will… I will put everything back in order!"

"That's great! I love ice cream!" the king of the present marveled.

"D… okay! Hey, would you like to slide on the ice?"

"Can you do that?"

Jaya stared at the two rulers, embarrassed. She would have preferred not to use her powers in front of them, but since the "harm" was already done, she might as well use them now. And if it could please the little wolves... Besides, how was it that she could make use of it here? She didn't understand. The Vergassian quickly dismissed these reflections, then replied:

"Yes, if you want, of course "

"Do it, please!" exclamed the two kings in unison.

With a slight blink of her eyes, Jaya made appear a gigantic slide with waves and swirls for the greatest amusement of the two little kings.

"Come on, are you ready? Jump!" she said, making an ice cube appear at the end of the slide.

The sovereigns performed with great enthusiasm. The cube quickly changed into a stairway going up and down as the supreme kings crossed them. They found the game so fun that they jumped faster and faster, forcing Jaya to speed up the pace.

"Yes, again! Again!" exclaimed the Zeno of the present, jumping on a new cube.

"Wait, don't go so fast!" warned the magician, who was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up.

But they did not seem to hear her. The young woman slowly retreated while focusing her attention on the two kings. Alas, her last step was too much. Without time to react, she stumbled back and fell on her buttocks. The cube on which the Zeno of the present was standing disappeared immediately.

He fell.

Without thinking, and in a purely instinctive gesture, Jaya threw her right arm, hand stretched flat towards the king. Unfortunately, instead of a cube intended to catch him in flight, it was a beam of green light that hit the sovereign with full force. This one finally fell heavily on the ground.

"ouch!" groaned Zeno.

Shocked, the guards rushed to him. Jaya tried to join them, but two of the guards suddenly appeared in front of her to stand in her way.

"How dare you do such a thing to his majesty Zeno!" whistled the guard to the left, staring at her.

"I… I'm sorry," stammered Jaya. "Totally panicked, she one step back."

"What is going on?" said the High Priest, who had just appeared.

"it was an accident, I didn't want to, I swear!" continued the Vergassian, with his eyes blown out.

Jaya's blood went round and round as her heart broke in her chest, missing several beats. She wanted to step back again, but her legs did not respond to the commands of her mind. She was tetanised by fear. A myriad of emotions rushed through his mind, soon to be anaesthetized. She gradually felt the world crumbling around her, leaving nothing but a bottomless abyss in which she wanted to lose herself…

It did not take time the Daishinkan to understand the situation, much less to understand that it was this mortal woman who was responsible for the fall of one of the two kings. It is surprised and strongly upset that he hastened in their direction. The ruler of the present shook his head up and then stood up with a blinking of his eyes. Standing beside him, his alter ego stared at him with round eyes.

"Your Majesty, are you well?" asked the Angel.

"I have a headache," complained the king, massaging the latter.

A grunt escaped the lips of the guards, while they looked furiously at Jaya still in shock.

"Oh, you have a bump there!" pointed out the Zeno of the future by touching it with your finger.

Contrary to their servants who would have slaughtered this mortal woman with a simple glance if they could, the sovereigns did not seem to release an ounce of anger. Despite its fall and small bump on the skull, the one of the present was even astonished and strangely calm. The calm before the storm? With a brief gesture of the hand, the Daishinkan made the hump disappear from the little king's head.

"That will make your headache go away," he said with a slight smile.

"Thank you! He bent his head aside and stared at Jaya. What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"It looks like a statue!" remarked his double, amused.

The Angel stared at the young woman from the corner of her eye.

"Well, it looks like the shock put her in that state," he said.

The mouths of the two kings opened in "o" as they approached the Vergassian. A discharge passed through Jaya's body the moment the Zeno of the present touched her hand, forcing her to come out of her lethargy.

"I… Your Majesty, I… I'm really sorry, it was an accident! I didn't want you to get hurt. I… I stumbled, I tried to catch up to you, but in a hurry, I didn't succeed and I… I'm really sorry, it won't happen again… "She articulated her throat tight, fearing for her life.

"Hm…"

The supreme kings exchanged a brief glance before staring at the young woman. Their air - so far serene -, is Mua quickly in an expression diametrically different from the previous one, revealing a face with more hardened features. A long shudder ran through Jaya's spine as she made herself violent so as not to flinch.

"The power of transmission is that it?" questioned the Zeno of the present.

"uh, yes, Your Majesty."

"The power of transmission? What is it", questioned its double, intrigued.

"It gives life to beings or plants and strengthens their power. But it also makes it possible to transform reality and matter into something else by simple thought," explained the king of the present.

"Oh…"

The magician stared at the two sovereigns as a frigid thrill shook her whole being. Even though they adopted an innocent and childish character, they remained supreme kings and their power was anything but to be taken lightly. Unwillingly and because of that stupid mistake, she might have just signed the end of her universe...

"I warn you, You better learn to control it better! exclamed the Zeno from the present in a sinister tone. This power has already wreaked havoc in the past."

"Yes, Your Majesty," answered Jaya in a hoarse voice.

The Vergassian bowed her head in a sign of respect.

"Well, it's been a long day and now it's lunch time," the Daishinkan said.

"Great, I'm very hungry!" exclaimed the Zeno of the present, who had already regained his cheerful air.

"Yes, so am I, too! See you later, Jaya!" finished the sovereign of the future by smiling before disappearing with the guards.

The young woman observed the two supreme rulers leave the room in silence. See you later? With her lamentable loss of control, would there really be a next time? Besides, does she only wish that there would be a next time? Nothing was less certain. A slight sigh escaped his lips while his mind was lost in the meandering of his thoughts. A new thrill passed through his whole body, accompanied by dizziness. Her vision blurred and everything began to revolve around her more and more quickly… Her legs flexed without her being able to hold them, and her body collapsed heavily on the ground.

The black hole...

* * *

Note:  
Wink at "Frozen" the disney with the ice scene.


	7. Memories

Chapter 6  
Memories

... Vergas, South Capital, seat (siege) of the royal palace. ...

A faint sigh escaped from the lips of Eylee while she (it) fixed both closets in the face of (in front of) she (it). Of a brief movement of the right (straight) index, she (it) picked up (took down) a holding (dress) of each of the cupboards and made them levitate until her. His eyes made the round between the blue dress in fine straps (suspenders) adorned with a belt gilded (bronzed) in her left and a pink tunic with long sleeves (rounds) in borders gilded (bronzed) with black pants in his. Second later, Eylee succeeds in making his choice. Jaya was soon going to succeed his father, this birthday (anniversary) would thus be his (her) last one as princess of the Vergassian kingdom.

The blue Djinn carefully examined the clothes she had selected, when a grimace paint her face. A sigh of exasperation escaped her lips. These outfits were too classic! Something more original was needed for this party. A more... flashy outfit! After all, it had to be marked, didn't it? The Majin walked away from her mistress's closets for a moment before she began to walk around the room.

As she meditated on the choice of the ideal outfit for her friend, a white light burst out behind her. Eylee turned around. The High Priest stood before her.

"what did..." the demon begin, perplexed.

Her eyes were wide open when she saw Jaya's inanimate body appear on the ground beside the High Priest.

Jaya! exclaimed Eylee, rushing to his mistress. What happened? What did you do to her?

"She's just fainted, don't worry."

Eylee wrinkled the eyebrows. Then, without leaving the Daishinkan, she snapped her fingers. A split second later, Jaya was teleported into the sheets of her bed.

"I repeat my first question: what happened?"

"She fainted shortly after using her power of emission," replied the Angel, with impassive air, with her hands joined behind her back.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"Based on the temporal concepts of your universe, about two Piks."

The Majin's eyes were slightly wide. The shadow of a grimace passed over her lips as she cast a stealthy glance towards the bed where her friend was resting. She was going to have to watch her...

"In your reaction, this does not seem to be the first time this has happened," pointed out the High Priest.

"No, indeed."

Eylee cast a black gaze on the Angel who did not seem to react more than that. The eyes of the Djinn moved with a strange glow as she stared at the Daishinkan with a scrutinizing air. Her pupils became infinitesimally clearer as she tried to read her mind. The High Priest closed his eyes and drew a funny smile.

I congratulate you, it almost worked. You are formidable! The magicians I met did not even try to cross my eyes. But you, you've had enough guts to try to read my mind...

You appear with the inanimate body of my mistress. You didn't think I was going to stand there doing nothing? I'm just doing my job.

"Of course. But you are not the only one with such powers, am I mistaken?"

There are several of us. We all have the same basic powers. But we don't have the same qualifications. Some have become more specialized in physical or psychological protection, where others have preferred to extend their competence to the medical field.

The High Priest observed the blue Djinn with attention. Universe 7 possessed beings all more fascinating than each other. And the Vergassians were no exception to this rule. Quite the contrary... Their level of magic was very high. Much more than he imagined. And after this recent visit to this planet, as well as the small demonstration of this Majin, he could say - and this without any doubt -. that they were the most powerful magicians of all the universes. Finally, with beings such as the Majins created by Tayrun, Tayrun himself, his family or Jaya, it was not surprising. Besides, thinking of her...

The Daishinkan glanced away from Eylee for a moment and turned his attention to the Vergassian lying on the bed.

The power of transmission... As far back as he could remember, there was only one person - in all universes - who held such powerful power. But he thought she was long dead... The Angel frowned. If he had long wondered about this magician, as well as the curious attraction it exerted on the supreme rulers, he no longer had any doubt about his real identity.

So she was alive...

And obviously, his powers were even more powerful than they used to be. But that wasn't what surprised him the most. His energy was beginning to change, he perceived it very clearly. It was different from what he had perceived on Earth a few days earlier. Much more powerful... The Daishinkan blinked, disconcerted.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, leave that alone," replied the Angel. "I must leave you now."

"Thank you for bringing her back, alive."

The High Priest nodded with a slight nod, then disappeared into a white light.

...

...

"Zenia, are you playing with me?" called a small voice.

The woman left her book for a moment and observed her interlocutor who had just appeared in her room. A little boy with purple and blue skin, wearing a yellow suit under a purple dress with golden borders, stared at her black eyes:

"Chouchou, I have to study... Later, if you want."

"No, now! Please Zenia!" implored the boy, holding firmly on to his dress as a pout spread over his face.

"All right!"

Zenia sketched a smile, stood up, then placed her handbook describing the peoples of universe 1 on the blue velvet chair on which she sat. The young woman wore a white hair with blue reflections, arranged in a slightly disfigured top bun with a small fringe that fell on her face.

A long braid descended on the right side of his face and a tiara headband adorned with two small arrows glued one on top of the other – point down for the first and point up for the second – elegantly dressed his forehead. Zenia grabbed the little boy's hand, then teleported out of the room before going to a large room full of games of all kinds. The young woman observed the child rushing into the middle of the room with the starry blue sky, lit by three beams of white light.

She was dressed in a slightly flared white bustier dress, with a gold belt marking her waist hidden under a long sleeveless plum cardigan with golden borders. The young woman stared at the little boy who approached her while smiling at her. She felt like a giant when she was standing next to him... She was quite tall compared to him. Less than her mother.

"What do you want to play?"  
"I want to play cube jump!" replied Zeno, excited.  
"All right, all right!"

With a blink of an eye, Zenia made appear a large cube of Katch on which the boy leapt with enthusiasm. The cube quickly turned into a stairway going up and down as it crossed. He loved this game and he was having a great time! So much, and so well, that he began to jump more and more quickly, forcing Zenia to speed up the pace.

"Yes, again! Again!" exclaimed the child, pounding on a new cube.  
"Zeno, don't go so fast!" warned the young woman, who was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up.  
"Come on, Zenia! Faster! Faster! Again!" he said.  
"Please..."

But the boy didn't seem to hear it. Zenia slowly retreated while focusing her attention on the child. Alas, the latter jumped so quickly that she did not have time to create a new cube to catch him.

He felled.

Without thinking, and with a purely instinctive gesture, Zenia threw her right arm, - hand stretched flat -, towards the little boy. A fraction of a second later, a cube appeared. Unfortunately, not low enough, because the metal hit the head of the child, which collapsed on the ground, inert.

Horrified, Zenia rushed to him.

"Zeno! Zeno, can you hear me? Answer!" begged the young woman, moving the little boy's body slightly.

A small male figure with blue skin and white hair, dressed in trousers and an oil-blue tunic, suddenly appeared at his side.

"Daiki! I... I didn't do it on purpose! He was playing and... and his head hit the metal!"

The man crouched down without a word, then turned his attention to the little boy lying on the ground. With a brief movement of his right hand, he made appear a yellow and dark blue sceptre composed of a black orb surrounded by a blue ring and pointed it over the boy. A fraction of a second later, a white light enveloped the child's body before fading.

"Everything is fine, he is out of danger," he said to the amethyst-eyed girl.  
"I'm sorry," said Zenia, "I'm sorry.  
— Princess! Don't worry, he is only asleep, reassured the man with white hair.

Two new silhouettes suddenly appeared a few meters in front of them. A man and a woman.

"My boy!" cried the latter, rushing to the child. "Zenia, what have you done?" she added.

The woman displayed azurine skin and black eyes. She held the little boy in her arms and glanced amazingly at Zenia.

— Zenia, how many times should I tell you to be careful with your powers!  
"I'm sorry, it was an accident!  
"Your Majesty, it would be wise for the princess to learn more to channel her powers," intervened the man who had remained behind.

He had a much larger silhouette than Daiki. Just like him, he showed magnificent lavender eyes, his hair was white and he had a sparkling blue ring behind his head. Unlike Daiki who wore it around her neck. He was dressed in a brown dress with long sleeves edged in yellow on which were engraved geometric shapes and a red belt.

Excellent idea, Daishin! approved the queen. Daiki, you will take care of it! make sure that Zenia has complete control of her powers! she added, turning around to join the man, the child still in his arms.

Her white hair was so long it almost hung on the floor.

Daiki nodded with a slight nod.

"Good, Your Highness.

...

Her face turned a quarter to the left as she gradually emerged from her sleep. Jaya tried to open her eyes, but her eyes, decidedly heavy, could not lift. She was drowsy. Her mind was misty. She felt like she was floating on a cloud, lost in the vastness of the sky. When, after several unsuccessful attempts, she managed -not painfully - to open her eyes, she discovered the lavender ceiling of her room. The Vergassian rose slowly, painfully. She tried to keep her eyes open before observing this familiar little cocoon that was hers. A grimace twisted her face suddenly when she felt a violent headache pounding her skull at regular tempo.

The young woman pressed her hands against her face and closed her eyes to try to ease the pain, in vain. The migraine faded a few seconds later. Jaya took a slow and deep breath, then reopened her eyes. Damn it! How long had she been unconscious this time? The young woman looked up when a holographic image suddenly appeared to her, revealing the calendar of the week. Her eyes rounded like saucers when she recalled the day she visited the Zeno kings. Five days? She was unconscious for five days? The Vergassian fell back on her bed, appalled.

Although over time she had become accustomed to finding herself in this state after having used this power, the awakenings were nevertheless difficult to manage. And still, five days... She had made a strong one this time! Fortunately, she did not fall ill as she did on several occasions. She was going to have to be more vigilant. But how? This ability was so capricious...

The first thing we noticed when we crossed the threshold of the room was its large window door with purple curtains and purple curtains, located in the right corner, facing due east. A large baroque bed in black steel, dressed with pink and grey sheets around two bedside tables, proudly stood in front of two carpets – pale purple and grey – in the middle of an eggplant wall, which was separated by an oval window that brought the missing brightness to the room darkened the rest of the day.

One meter from one of the bedside tables, in the left corner of the room, stood a small grey and white dresser on which were placed white candles, roses and violets in front of a small glass container containing several pebbles of Amethyst stones and pink quartz. Near the window, in the right corner of the room, next to a dresser, a white and beige wooden desk with an armchair facing the white wall. A slight smile passed over Jaya's lips as she contemplated the large picture hanging above the desk. Pink and white orchids with grey pebbles... Nothing like to bring a cocooning atmosphere to any place.

Jaya left her bed, then headed towards the bathroom which was next to the wardrobes located a few meters to the right of the bedroom door. With a brief movement of her right hand, she opened the taps of the tub to her left, coarsely tied her hair in a bun before undressing and settling into the tub. The shadow of a smile passed over her lips as she happily breathed the almond scent of the oils that gradually permeated every piece of her body.

After several minutes, she got out of the bathtub, dried herself, got dressed, then let her hair fall back on her back before leaving the bathroom. She turned towards the bedside table to the left of her bed, opened the drawer and pulled out a small silver chain that she hung on her left wrist.

"I am delighted to see you finally standing, reasoned a familiar voice behind her."

Jaya turned his face. Standing, hands joined in the back, the High Priest stood in front of her.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you," he added, with a slight smile.

"No, it's nothing... What are you doing here?"

I'm here, these Zeno Majesties demand your presence. They enjoyed your games and music very much and they wish your presence to the palace as quickly as possible, the Angel announced in a calm tone.

Jaya blinked, stunned. The kings asked for her despite what had happened? They must have really liked their session to want to see it again. Was it really a good idea? Nothing was less certain. Yet she could not decently refuse the request of the supreme sovereigns... What did she have to do? His reason tended to accept without question, but his mind still doubted. She knew that she did not fully control her broadcasting power. What would happen if by misfortune she lost control? The odds were certainly slim, but still! She preferred not to think about it...

"You don't have to worry, I'm sure everything will be fine," exclaimed the High Priest, who had guessed his concern.

" Yeah, that would be better for me " thought of the young woman for herself(itself).

\- Are you ready? It is better not to contrarity these majesties.

\- Euh yes.

\- Well, then, place your hand on my back!

The young woman ran, then they disappeared.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

"Jaya!" The Zeno in chorus exclaimed while leaving their throne to fly in its direction(management).

"Hello!"

"Yes, i miss you a lot!" exclamed the Zeno of the present while squeezing strongly the young woman against him.

"Say, why you did not come earlier?" King of the future asked.

"huh ... I was busy," answered Jaya, a little bit ill-at-ease.

"Oh ... "

The images of the accident came back to her like a boomerang in the face. Jaya looked at the two little kings for a moment, confused. In her eyes, - and with what she had done -, any poeple with a sain esprit would automatically have had mistrust of her. She would have understood that perfectly. She herself would have been suspicious after such an incident. On the other hand, what she had trouble understanding was: Why was it not the same for the supreme kings... As the young woman tried to solve this curious phenomenon, she felt the hand of the sovereign of the future squeezing hers.

"So you come and play with me?" he asked, with imploring eyes and a voice full of hope.

Jaya blinked and stared at the little being. As far back as she could remember, she had never met anyone who seemed so happy to see her as they did. Such a reaction touched her. They were so adorable, how could she refuse? The Vergassian swept her fears away then replied smiling in turn:

"Of course, little wolves, that's why I'm here!"

"Great! Let's go play!"

"Yes, let's play, let's play!" finished the king of the present, pulling the magician by the hand.

His double did the same. Jaya glanced quickly at the High Priest. She just had time to see a smile on her lips before disappearing, driven by the two little kings...

_-  
Note:  
Katch:esistant metal, but less than the Katchin.


	8. Happy Birthday

Chapter 8 - Happy Birhday !

* * *

\- I shall not go out from here in this holding !

\- Jaya, please, everybody waits for you!

A sigh of exasperation escaped from lips of Eylee while she paced up and down in front of the door of the room(chamber) of her mistress(teacher). Several minutes had passed by. And Jaya had not deigned to show himself. The blue Djinn stopped dead, crossed arms, then knocked of his right(straight) index on his left hand.

\- Jaya, what are you doing? I'ts the hour!

\- Can you tell me what began you to choose me these clothes?

\- They are very well, go, go out from here now !

The Vergassienne sighed, then ran.

\- You are magnificent! exclaimed the Djinn, with sparkling eyes.

\- You would have been able all the same to abstain with wings ...

\- Hehe, sorry !

The two young women walked down the long corridor before stopping in front of a large silver door, from which one could hear some agitation. Eylee raised his right hand and placed it on one of the handles before opening the door. Jaya took a little inspiration. It was time to enter the arena...

Beerus strolled quietly in the room, among the guests, his hands clasped in the back, Whis by his side. It had been many years since he set foot on this planet. Even less in this palace. The god observed for a moment his environment while continuing his march.

This ballroom had hardly changed since its last visit. It was still as spacious. And its decoration... with an almost boring sobriety. The only thing that brought any charm to the place was this long and wide white and black frieze with black interlaced circles, painted on the beige marble floor that led to the two large staircases located at the bottom of the room. A few paintings were hung here and there, but they were of little interest.

"I did not expect this," suddenly let go of the god, stopping in his tracks.

Yes, Tayrun really bet on simplicity for this party, noted Whis, almost disappointed. Finally, fortunately that the decoration of the tables somewhat overtakes the matter, he added, pointing out the few ornaments that elegantly adorned the tables arranged all over the room.

"Yeah. You can do better with ribbons and flowerpots," replied the Hakaishin, not convinced.

"And why are they all disguised?"

"I don't know. But perhaps because they are, the king preferred not to charge the decoration too much," suggested the Angel.

"Perhaps."

"Beerus! Hello! What are you doing here?" Raised a female voice behind him.

The cat god turned to face his interlocutor. It was Jaya.

"Hello, Jaya. It was your father who invited me. And since I had intended to pay you a visit, I accepted his invitation."

"You have come to taste our pastries?" asked Eylee. "I hope you don't blow up the planet.*If they are as good as the ones you brought to Earth, I may make an exception... It depends on your dishes.

"I see..."

"Anyway, it is a pleasure to see both of you," said Jaya, smiling.

"The pleasure is ours," replied Whis.

Beerus considered the Vergassian for a moment. Jaya was dressed in a long sky blue dress with a "v" collar and straps decorated with golden and slightly flared rhinestones. She wore a wide gold and glitter belt that marked her waist and white ballerinas with small heels at the pointed end. A large steel cuff elegantly wrapped her left wrist and a silver halo hung by an invisible thread sewn to the back of her dress stood behind her head.

"What is this outfit?"

"Oh, that? It's Eylee came up with the idea. I dont' no why."

"You don't find her pretty as an angel?" released the Djinn, a broad smile on her lips.

"It's surprisingly," said the Hakaishin.

"Yes, mortals hase decidedly full of imagination," remarked Whis, amused.

Jaya smiled, somewhat embarrassed. Eylee... She was holding her back!

* * *

Two hours had passed and the party was in full swing. There were many guests, but Jaya was careful to spend time with each of them. Eylee, for her part, had remained in the company of Whis and Beerus, she seemed to animate an exciting discussion around the making of their different dishes. An enthusiastic smile was drawn on Jaya's lips as she swept the assembly with her eyes.

More than three hours had passed and no guest had shown any sign of boredom. She was delighted! The Princess turned her head and saw her father at the other end of the room. He interrupted his discussion for a moment to give his daughter a warm smile.

"It's really a successful party!" reasoned a masculine voice behind her.

Jaya turned her head. Gohan stood in front of her.

"Thank you! Yes, I'm glad to see that everyone is having fun. I'm really happy! stressed the magician. "And... I see that you and Videl also played the game! she added, pointing to the vigilante costume that the half-breed and his wife proudly wore.

"Yes, ah, ah! We didn't really know what to put on then."

"Anyway, you are very elegant! And Pan is adorable in his rabbit costume! I'm glad you could come. The party would not have been the same without you..."

"Thank you, that's nice. We're happy to be here too!"

"Jaya, may I speak to you for a moment?" Whis said, approaching the two friends.

"Yes, of course. Excuse me," she politely told Gokû's son, before going a little further with the angel.

"I'm listening to you."

"I have learned that you spent a night at the Palace of the Zeno Kings. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course, why this question?"

"Are you sure? Is there really nothing you would like to tell me about? Like... the incident with the Zeno King of the present, for example? Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened is far from trivial. You're very lucky he didn't get angry. The consequences could have been disastrous. Not just for you, but for our universe."

"Yes, I know. I am truly sorry, I never wanted such a thing."

"I hope you understand that it is now better for you to avoid seeing them again?"

"I hear what you're saying, Whis. I assure you I didn't ask. In fact, I find it difficult to see how this can be envisaged since they regularly request my presence."

"I see. In that case, I can only strongly advise you to avoid using your powers in front of his Zeno majesty. Especially the ones you can't control..."

"I will be careful, I promise!"

Dear friends, I ask you for a few moments of attention!" declared Tayrun. As you may know, my daughter, Jaya, is celebrating her last birthday as Princess of the Vergassian Kingdom. And as is customary in the royal family for several centuries, we have appealed to Rana, the oracle, to predict the future of the future queen, for this special day. Rana, I give you the floor... finished the king as a young woman with curly blond hair rose from her chair.

"So, Jaya! What do I see for you?"

The oracle stared at the Princess and observed a moment of concentration then Connected to Jaya's vibrations as all eyes turned on her.

"I see...a bright future. But also someone who's trying to compromise it. I see... two people in you, but you don't know them yet. Two parallel lives. You are the focus of many people! I see... a man. A powerful, very powerful man. You will face a dilemma. I see... a happiness to be found. Old acquaintances that haven't been seen in a long time..."

A ceremonial silence gradually settled into the room as Rana emerged from her trance, disoriented. The blonde-haired young woman took a seat in the chair behind her to regain her mind. Jaya fixed the oracle, unsuspected. She did not know how to react, nor whether she should believe Rana's predictions.

But she was a particularly respected woman on the planet.

The correctness of his messages had succeeded in convincing the most skeptical people through the centuries. And she could only acknowledge that she had outdone herself this time! She had been chatty. Maybe a little too much. Or... not enough. Jaya blinked as the glances'rain fell on her.

The tension and excitement were palpable. And the weather, like... suspended. Whispers gradually reasoned around the Vergassian. The prognoses were going well. Everyone knew Rana's reputation. And all were eager to know the course of the Princess's life. These whispers, gigglin and all those faces pointing at her, ready to scrutinize the slightest of her reactions, plunged Jaya into a deep discomfort.

She did not like being the centre of interest. Eylee understood it instantly. She scraped her throat and placed herself in the center of the room next to her mistress in support, followed by Tayrun. The King's eyes laid on each of the guests, immediately silencing the last whispers that had risen in the room.

"Thank you Rana for these predictions! Dear friends, now I invite you to enjoy this beautiful cake!" He announced the cake that the Majin cooks were putting up on one of the tables.

A four-story cake, topped with fruit, cream, ice cream and a touch of honey. Undoubtedly, one of Jaya's favorite desserts! But not only— Eylee could not hold a small stream of drool that flowed along his lower lip, triggering a slight laugh at Jaya who placed her right hand in front of her mouth to try to conceal the imbecile smile that was gradually spreading over her face.

"So, is everything going well? Are the dishes to your liking?"

"I must confess that I am pleasantly surprised", said Beerus to the question of Jaya coming in his direction. But tell me one thing: are all your dishes sweet and savoury or is it just for this party?

"No, they're all, more or less pronounced, I would say... But I can see that it may not please everybody. It usually takes a little time for strangers to get used to our cooking."

"Indeed, it is quite unusual. And the mixes are surprising, to say the least, stressed Whis while enjoying a kind of small muffin. This meat mousse reminds me a lot of the animal that is called "chicken" on Earth, but much more spicy. Besides, it goes perfectly with this fruit coulis! It's a real treat!

"I am delighted that you like it! It is one of my favorite aperitifs!" confided the Vergassian.

Gohan was about to join his wife at the dessert buffet when a red aura suddenly surrounded him. A flash suddenly appeared in his mind, followed by a flurry of images which paraded before his eyes before stopping on a familiar silhouette.

Jaya.

She was not alone. A man was with her.

"That's enough, I've heard enough!" exclaimed Jaya, furious.

She pivoted a quarter of a turn to the left to get around the man she was trying to escape, but the latter stopped her in her momentum by firmly grasping her right forearm to push her back and force her to look at him... The Daishinkan turned his right hand out flat towards the face of the Vergassian as a white light flowed from it. Blinded, Jaya closed her eyes before collapsing to the floor, unconscious.

"I'm sorry, but you left me no choice..."

The image has completely disappeared from the mind of the half-breed, causing him a jolt. Gokû's son opened his eyes, while a chill ran through his spine. He blinked and observed his environment, somewhat disoriented.

"Gohan, are you okay?" asked Videl, a large plate filled with pastries in his right hand.

"Uh... Yes, yes, it's okay...

The half-breed turned his head and watched Jaya quietly leave the room.

* * *

The shadow of a smile is woven on Jaya's lips as she breathed in the fresh, invigorating air of the palace's back garden. In the distance, the sun gradually gave way to the darkness of the night and to an orange moon. Jaya removed her ballerinas and placed them to her left before she pushed her feet slightly into the still warm grass. A light breeze rose and played with her bangs which quickly blurred her vision. The Princess replaced her behind her left ear, then stretched.

"The queen of the feast who escapes from her own reception, it's curious "

Jaya turned her head. Her eyes spread with surprise when she saw the Daishinkan standing with her hands tied behind her back a few metres away.

"Oh, uh, yes, I needed some air. What are you doing here?"

"I have come to present a gift from the Zeno king's

"A gift?"

"Indeed. They asked me to tell you that they greatly appreciate your presence and they wanted to wish you a happy birthday! "explained the High Priest by handing over a small elongated package with a purple ribbon.

Jaya stared at the angel, somewhat disconcerted. The attitude of the supreme rulers was becoming more and more strange...

"Thank you very much," she said, embarrassed, not knowing what else to say.

His thin fingers delicately removed the purple ribbon, as well as the paper covering the box, and then lifted the lid of the box. His eyes spread slightly at the sight of the object. It was a steel coloured chain bracelet, inlaid with a small rock crystal bead, a key and a house. A small house that looked a lot like the home of the little kings. Why did they give him a bracelet? The magician stared at the object, unbelieving. This story was shady. Very shady.

"It's very pretty," she said, sketching a little smile.

"May I put it on you?"

"Well, yes, of course."

As if she could refuse...

The Daishinkan removed the bracelet from his box, then hung it on the right wrist presented to him by Jaya. The young woman looked away a little. She who thought she had reached the height of embarrassment with the revelations of the oracle Rana, she was forced to admit that the situation she was in at that moment was even more so. The gesture of the High Priest, who stood beside him in the grass, concluded to confirm this disturbing finding.

"So tell me, why did you leave ?Were you not satisfied with your party?"

"Oh, yes, of course, but... to tell you the truth, I'm not very fond of big parties. And even less so when they are in costume", the Vergassian confided.

"So you don't like to dress costume up?"

"Not really. And I certainly wouldn't have chosen to dress like that."

"For what reason?"

"I find the comparison a little too fancy in comparison to the reality... Aside from the halo, you're a long way from the image we make of you, you, the angels."

"It is true that mortals have always tended to over-exaggerate by their imagination. However, it is to recognize that these clothes suit you well."

"Thank you..."

For a moment the Vergassian considered the man beside her. She hesitated for a brief moment, then exclaimed:

"May I ask you a question?"

"I am listening to you."

"Are all the Angels your children?"

"Yes, absolutely. I got them from my first wife. The first ten, at least.""The first ten?" repeated Jaya, incredulous.

"Yes, I was married twice in all. Unfortunately, my second wife could not give me a child."

"For what reason?"

"Angels are strong, Jaya. Very strong. A mortal's body is not strong enough to withstand such power. My last wife, unfortunately, paid the price. She died shortly after birth."

"And the child?"

"He did not survive."

"I... I'm sorry."

"It is nothing."

Jaya observed a moment of absence. Not that her head was lost in the clouds, but she was wondering. Questions about the Daishinkan. Ten children... it was a lot! Although, obviously not insurmountable. Even for Cosmic beings. But still... And how did he have these last two children if his second wife could not give them to him? Jaya frowned slightly as a myriad of questions invaded her mind. A part of her could not repress the strange thoughts that were pouring into her mind, in spite of herself.

"The birth of the Angels is different from that of earthly and extraterrestrial beings, said the High Priest who had detected the young woman's many questions. Just like their creation,* he replied with a funny smile.

"Yes, I suspect... Your way of procreating must surely resemble that of our Majins," concluded the young woman.

*We can see it that way. Except that we engender by mixing our energies. Unlike your djinns who merge their respective single cell. That being the case, this in no way prevents us from having sex,* stressed the Angel.

The eyes of the Vergassian were infinitesimally spread. So they too had intimate relationships... She did not know the reason, but this simple idea made her somewhat uncomfortable. She did not expect such revelations. Much less having that kind of conversation with a man like him.

"I shocked you?" said the High Priest, amused.

"Oh, no, no! Not at all! Your first wife was also a mortal?"

"No, a goddess... who has unfortunately disappeared for many centuries."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Don't worry about that. In fact, my research was not done in the end, since I found it.

"That's great! I'm sure your children will be happy to see her again after all this time. After all, it's important, a mother...

"Yes. Well, i have to leave. I was very pleased with that conversation. Happy Birthday, Jaya, concluded the Angel with a kiss on the young woman's right hand.

Then he vanished into a white light...


End file.
